Trixsten
History Trixsten unlike the other Imaginators came out after a incident when the Imaginite Mines were under a brutal attack. After the incident got shattered resulting into him becoming a Glitches, in confusion as well fear, he then went loose all over the Imaginite Mines causing mayhem. The Senseis then had no choice but to fight him in result of him almost wrecking the whole mines which could risk in killing other Imaginators. Through an endless battle, making sure they do not brutally hurt him made them have no choice but to keep him sealed into his Crystal. Once at the Academy they endlessly try to find a cure. It almost felt like their was no way to help him . though with all their luck they at least had a way to keep him normal but their was no way to fully cure a Glitch. Since Trixsten was a late creation they didn't have room with any other Sorcerer to train him leaving them with no choice but to let Kaos train him. Even though his Sensei was not very pleased with this new role as Trixstens teacher, but Trixsten actually gain a quick liking to him.Each day of training and in battle against the Doomlanders, Trixsten tries all he can to impress his Sensei and even tries to be like him at times. Though things start to change once he finds out the story to why Kaos joined the Sensei and things get worse once the final battle began. Once he found out about his Senseis plan to betray the skylanders after their final battle enraged him. In anger and distraught he tried to fight his Sensei Kaos himself, trying to prove what he really is not knowing the full story. Though the rest of the team didn't fully believe him resulting in him disbanding from the group and trying to go his own way. Once he left tried to fight Brain and Kaos alone to show that he is capable to do things himself yet in the end almost broken his crystal heart again. Thankfully the rest of the team came in time to help out and finish the fight once and for all. though before the battle ended Trixsten was heavily bruised and fainted before he could try and show how Kaos was gonna "betray" them. Once he was taken back his crystal was badly bruised and still in disgust from earlier came back in his glitched form. With mixed memories of the painful though of his Senseis plans of betrayal haunted Kaos through the Academy while breaking everything in his path. Left and right the Academy was in distraught with the fight between a Sensei and his student until their was no where elsE to go. still with mixed memories of fear and hate Trixsten ran away making the Senseis and other Skylanders have no choice but to make a search party to make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble. Kaos as well joined in the search for Trixsten knowing it was his fault for letting this happen to his student and wanted to make sure Trixsten know the true story about him. After endless hunting and exploring through out Skylands, Kaos ironically with some of the other Skylanders found Trixsten back at the Imaginite Mines. After more chasing over Trixsten, Kaos finally tracks him down in a dead end that accidentally traps them both together. knowing this was either the way he dies or a chance to talk to Trixsten finally he takes the chance to make the best of it, and tells him the whole story about why he joined the team and why he wasn't gonna turn against them. After being stuck together in the caves, Trixsten began to calm down and gain control of his form once more. In tears, Trixsten, the whiny nerd, he is starts begging for forgiveness for being so cruel and misjudging his Sensei instead of going for him to answers. Kaos accepted the apology but mostly to stop Trixsten from brutally hugging his life out. Finally the Skylanders came to help them out of the caves ,and Trixsten was ready to start a new. After the attack, Trixsten made things change a lot. Both him and Kaos bond actually grew strong in result of their talk from being stuck in a cave and train a lot with each other. Though things changed once a new foe appears with in their latest mission unexpectedly. By surprize they where then attacked by the mysterious creature and made sure to make all of them fall before him. They where almost taken down easily if they haden't escaped by breaking the building down. Sadly Trixsten was accidentally left behind and captured by the new enemy leading them no choice but to go back and try to find him. but with no luck the odd man ran away with Trixsten stuck in his crystal never to be seen. The Senseis and other skylanders still try with all their luck to find Trixsten but many have lost hope for him. Even his Sensei dared not to take another student to train in fear the same thing may happen to them. Enchained and in pain,tristen was misused for entertainment within the arena areas after being captured. For a long time he even began to loose himself. Thankfully he was founded by many imaginators he barely remembered and some he had no clue about. Though it taken them a long fight to save him and a long way back home. They almost lost their lives at the very start with trixsten slowly losing his insanity but did all their best to comfort him. Once they finally got back to the academy the senseis were mad and petrified at the other students for running away to find trixsten them self but where shock to find him with them. After sometime to heal trixsten was back on his feet quickly in battle once more but has less control of his glazed side causing him to be more animal like. Though in the end he is glad to be back with his sensei and his new bond with Pandora. Personality Trixsten is a very naive, kind, and very punny Imaginator. always cracking up jokes and always ready to train. Though once he started to see the bad things in Skylands he begins to be less active and more enclosed to the world. It takes a while for him to go back to his happy little self for a while until the attack he made in his glitch form. Now he is usually more mature yet doesn't mind to make a few jokes once in a while. once he returns from the help of his old freinds from being captured by a unknown foe, he is still his old self yet has a more animalistic side to him now. Kaos: Both him and his Sensei had have a few bumps in their road of bonding, but have gotten along well together in the end. Kaos on the other hand had trouble at first getting along with Trixsten since he didn't feel right being around Imaginators after the glitch incident. Now he is more calm around Trixsten and enjoys his company. Though after Trixsten went missing he has given up in training other students no matter how much the Senseis try to give him another chance. Pandora: both are still trying to get used to each others compeny but get along really well. trixsten loves to annoy pandy with his puns and cares for her alot. he acualy enjoys her blabbing on about things and looks to her as his own little sister. Powers trixsten in game.png|trixsten in game trixsten.png|trixsten in my design